The present invention relates generally to the field of cluster computing, and more particularly to cluster reconfiguration management.
Infrastructure as a service (IaaS) is a cloud-services model offering computers and other resources as a cloud. Generally, the computers include both physical computers and virtual machines. In some implementations, the computers are clustered. Each cluster hosts a dedicated or mixed workload. Typically, the computers of a cluster can access resources, including a storage area network (SAN). A SAN is a computing network that provides access to data storage. A SAN typically has its own network of storage devices that are generally not accessible through a local area network (LAN) by other devices.